weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Finn168719
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Plankteegee page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Sure. Yes Prarlio, you really need a signature. (talk) 03:26, January 4, 2015 (UTC) giraffe : i really dont careeeeee I created some awesome sprites for an upcoming game. i cant think of a name for it yet. your characters are here too: Signature Test This is my signature test: W͢e̻̮͙͔̗l͇̪̱͕ć͙̠̱͓ͅo̶̺ͅm̥̭̳̳̰e̸̜̪̳ ̸̬͍͕̦͈͖ͅt͏o͈͟ ̤̬̩͙̣̹t̸̙͍h̡͚̺̞̞͍͖e͕̥̪͙͉̗̦͡ ̛l̛͙̟͎a̷͉͍͇̗̮n̬̠̘̫̮d ̴̗̺̦o̼͓̱͇͢f̷̞͕̦̦̦͇͙ ̺O̦͎̬̲o͏̮o 00:01, April 29, 2015 (UTC) 03:01, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure you can, but it should be part of my army like the other clones. The Ultimate Fandom Remover 14:45, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Would you like to chat? The Wolves are Free... (talk) 19:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) The Trailer Fallout 4's trailer is finally here. Why wern't you talking in chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 21:38, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Can we go to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 21:31, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you want to check out my blog post? Addemup9001 (talk) 15:30, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Regee Ive already added the images to the articles,and i really like your regfinngee.honestly,how he was created matches EXACTLY with the storyline of fakegee wars:attack of the weegees. finngee seems like your not the only one who has a weegee of finngee... :i founf another one You may make a Disgee Cartoon Network War, I'll also alter the war also. I haven't got PAINT.NET, I'll do the picture soon enough on Friday, I won't forget. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 18:54, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I also noticed he disregarded my warnings and kept removing stuff from pages that you undid. Don't worry, he has been banned indefinitely. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 19:48, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re You were really thinking I could not do him?i mean of course I can and will do him If you're too stupid to see that this "HAXUR ARMY" stuff is bullshit, you probably shouldn't be on the internet. Freegee (talk) 20:38, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Well you're at least in the clear. Freegee and Nikki are continuing to bicker though, so thanks for editing away the death part. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 20:47, July 21, 2015 (UTC) finnawheeo thumb here he is Thank you very much Finn for marking Somari as a candidate for deletion. It would have been swept under the radar if you hadn't done it. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 15:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me out on my wiki? Kammiejr (talk) 17:33, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yup, but bear in mind that I don't have much time today (school), but I got lotsa time tomorrow. Finn, can I edit your Finngee X article because I have to remove Sky Gees from the Life as a Video Game Critic list, because the Sky Gees game isn't made yet, I am making the game in December 24th 2015. Avivationgee Expert/Avivationgee Pilotgee (talk) 12:14, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you come at chat? Nour is there.MAKE A WISH (talk) 14:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Dude are you gonna come?MAKE A WISH (talk) 15:57, October 8, 2015 (UTC) http://brawl-for-the-million.wikia.com/wiki/People%27s_Army http://brawl-for-the-million.wikia.com/wiki/Augustus Kammiejr (talk) 04:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Polandball comic suggestion Kamistanball(has same flag as blue army): Look guys, none of us are going to improve if we are at war. UKFball: So what do you suggest? Norishball: Hmm? Kamistanball: We need to set aside our differences and make peace. It is never too late to change. Kammiejr (talk) 23:46, November 22, 2015 (UTC) took your shipping to good use inYCvWM3 Sorry I didn't respond at chatzy, please come back Lord Ender January 25, 2016 Come to chat The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 12:15, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Chat Let's talk in WeegChat. / Paisser nous parles en WeegChatter. The Ghost of DevinMoffit (talk) 20:24, April 28, 2016 (UTC)